


Hot Like Wasabi

by kawaiikanai



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Food Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiikanai/pseuds/kawaiikanai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan loves sushi and has been trying for ages to get Phil to try it. When Phil offers up a suggestion that will surely make him interested in it, Dan wonders if he’ll ever think of sushi the same way again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Like Wasabi

Dan covers his reddened face, wanting desperately to put his cloths back on and hide. What the hell was he thinking going along with this idea? All he wanted was to go out to a nice Japanese restaurant with Phil and eat some sushi. Dan considered it utter blasphemy that Phil was such a big anime fan yet he’d never tried it, so he was determined to make him eat some.

~

“Come on, Phil, it’s so good!” He’d begged him every night for a week after learning of Phil’s inexperience.

“I don’t know, ok?” Phil brushed off, urging to get Dan to agree to ordering pizza instead, “It just seems weird.”

“It’s weird in a good way; like you.” Dan tried to sweet talk Phil into it.

Phil stared at the pamphlet Dan had thrust into his face, the name of the restaurant in big bubbly kanji. He bit his lip before peaking over to Dan’s pouty face, doing his best to win him over with puppy eyes. “Alright, I’ll try it.” He finally told him, earning a triumphant ‘yes!’ from Dan, “but on one condition.”

~

Phil reaches over and pulls Dan’s arm off of his eyes, trying not to laugh at the disgruntled look on his face. “You have to stop moving or you’ll make a mess.” He lets Dan’s arm fall back down to his side before peering over the sight before him. After all the begging Dan had done to get Phil to try sushi and now he wants to back out? No way. If Phil was going to try this stuff, he’s going to make it worth his wild.

“Just hurry up, ok?” Dan glances down at his sushi laden body, a trail of California roll leading from his chest to just above his underwear. He’d at least been able to convince Phil to let him keep his briefs on, to which he was thankful. If he’d had to lie on their table completely naked he’d never be able to eat here again. “It’s super cold.”

“Well duh, sushi’s not supposed to be warm.” Phil smirks before letting his eyes wander down Dan’s body, wondering where he should start.

There’s a piece that looks a bit smaller than the rest sitting on Dan’s stomach, so he goes for that one. He leans down on the table, mouth poised over the sushi, but Dan makes him pause.

“Aren’t you supposed to just pick it off using chopsticks?” He suggests, referring to the ones Dan had set aside next to the rest of the sushi supplies. Though Phil was going to use the Rilakkuma chopsticks they’d gotten from Epcot; at the last minute he decided this way would be so much better.

Carefully, he catches the piece of sushi between his teeth and pluck it off of Dan’s tummy, straightening back up before properly putting it into his mouth. He takes a moment to ponder the taste, the rice and salmon sweet combined with the salty seaweed. “It is odd,” He comments, “but good.”

“Told you.” Dan says matter-of-factly. “Now can I get up?”

“No way.” Phil shakes his head, “I only got one piece!”

Dan groans, turning away so he doesn’t have to watch as Phil goes for another piece, purposely going a little lower. He picks the piece next to Dan’s belly button, chewing it up before coming back down and licking the place where the sushi was, making Dan jump. “Hey!”

“What? The rice is leaving sticky stuff on you.” It wasn’t a complete lie, so Dan just grumbles in retort. Phil laughs, moving to kiss Dan on the lips.

“I hate you.” Dan mumbles, face reddening more.

“I know.” Phil smiles, looking over to the sushi and things sitting on the corner of the table. “I should try some with soy sauce.” He reaches for the little packet of soy sauce that came with their sushi, ripping it open as he looks to the lowest sushi on Dan’s body.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Dan gives him a death glare but Phil is already pouring out some of the sauce, the sushi absorbing most of it but a few drops leak down into his belly button. He purposely holds Dan’s gaze as his head dips down, tactfully eating the sushi before licking up the spilled soy sauce. “P-Phil-“ Dan moves to grab Phil’s hair, pulling him away from his stomach and making one of the sushi fall off his chest.

Phil catches it before it rolls off the table, holding it up to Dan’s mouth so he can eat it. “I don’t think you’ll ever get hired to do this at parties; you move too much.”

“Shut up.” Dan says through his mouthful.

Phil can’t help but giggle, saving Dan the embarrassment and picking up the last piece with his fingers. He holds it over Dan’s mouth and carefully feeds it to him, Dan happily munching it as he’s finally able to sit up a little, resting on his elbows. “Had your fun now?”

“Yes, love.” Dan sighs before Phil comes in for another kiss, but instead dabs his tongue at a grain of rice Dan missed at the corner of his mouth. Before Phil can pull away again Dan grabs the back of his neck, nibbling at Phil’s lip; wanting a real kiss. Phil eagerly obliges, chasing Dan’s tongue as the softest of moans escapes his lips.

Dan’s caught by surprise as Phil’s fingers dip into the waistband of his briefs, cold but wanting more. He looks up into Phil’s eyes, bright but mischievous. “I thought I’d make it up to you for being such a good sport about this.”

Dan can only nod, hips bucking up into Phil’s touch as his hand slowly moves lower. He can’t say this whole thing hasn’t gotten him a little excited. Mix that with being horribly embarrassed and it makes him seriously conflicted about doing this again.

Phil finally wraps his fingers around Dan’s half hard dick, properly giving Dan the friction he hungers for. It’s agonizingly slow, making Dan bring his knees up so he can thrust into it a little. Phil takes the hint and quickens his pace, pecking at Dan’s jaw, neck, and collarbone. He suddenly laughs, “I wonder if I could put soy sauce in the little dips of your collarbone and dunk sushi in it.”

“F-for another time, k?” Dan barely moans.

“Oh, so we can do this again sometime?” Phil raises an eyebrow and lets his thumb graze over Dan’s slit, already leaking precum.

“Fuck- Maybe, o-ok?” Dan lets himself fall back down to the table, his arms too shaky to keep himself up any longer.

Phil continues his strokes, Dan fully hard now and reaching his end soon. “Fuck, Dan.” Phil nibbles at his earlobe, “You look so hot right now. I’d fuck you right on this table but I don’t think it’d take much more weight.”

“Jesus, Phil.” Dan covers his mouth, other hand gripping the bottom of Phil’s shirt. The familiar warmth starts to roll over him, Phil’s hot breath on his neck egging him on. “I’m- fuck, Phil.” Dan greedily pulls Phil to his mouth as he cums, gasping into their kiss as Phil works him through it.

Dan pushes his hair off his face as Phil grabs one of the napkins, helping to wipe Dan up as well as his hand. Once cleaned, Dan’s finally able to sit up, letting his legs hang off the table. Phil pushes between Dan’s legs, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his forehead against Dan’s. “So, I guess sushi isn’t so bad.” He smiles.

Dan almost snorts, huddling against Phil’s warm body. “Yeah, well, when you get to eat it like that I bet I could get you to eat anything.”


End file.
